


50 причин секса: Вы в отеле

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Вы в отеле

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

\- Только номер для новобрачных, - разводя руками, говорит девочка за стойкой. - Вы понимаете, Комик-кон, всё выкупили за месяц.  
Комбефер смотрит на толпу девочек в униформе звёздного флота, на трёх Дедпулов, курящих у входа в отель, а потом - на хмурого и невыспавшегося Курфейрака, который вёл машину с пяти утра, и достаёт из кармана кредитку.  
\- Пусть будет номер для новобрачных, - соглашается он. - Всё, что происходит на Комик-коне, остаётся на Комик-коне.   
В номере Курфейрак с блаженным стоном растягивается на гигантской двуспальной кровати, обнимая каждой рукой по подушке, и оглядывается на Комбефера через плечо. Его тёмные глаза под вьющейся чёлкой смеются, и Комбефер даже не удивляется, когда Курфейрак приглашающе поглаживает одеяло рядом с собой.  
\- Я пошёл регистрировать нас на конвент, - пытается оправдаться Комбефер, но зачем-то делает шаг к кровати. - Я пошёл..  
\- Я вижу, - тот кивает и дёргает Комбефера за руку. - Только, знаешь, комик-кон проходит каждый год, а такая кровать в отеле нам достаётся впервые.  
Комбефер снимает очки и пытается вспомнить, повесил ли он на дверь табличку "Не беспокоить".


End file.
